


Todo lo que necesito eres tu

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Tony Stark, BL, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Love - Freeform, Boys' Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Good Peter, Ironspider - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Smut, Starker, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Tony tiene que tomar una importante decisión que lo puede cambiar todo, solo si Peter dice sí.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Todo lo que necesito eres tu

No es que él no supiera qué era lo que todo el mundo le envidiaba. Muy pocos se tomaban el trabajo de envidiarle su cerebro, el mundo —más bien los idiotas en él— le envidiaban su riqueza o su fama. Le envidiaban cosas tan mundanas como la casa en la que vivía, su colección de autos y hasta sus obras de Arte.

Algunos privilegiados por alguna divinidad, le envidiaban su astucia, su ingenio o su inteligencia; pero eran los menos.

Pese a todo, él siempre se esforzó por no bajar el listón. Una parte, nada despreciable de él, adoraba que lo envidien. Se sentía bien. Howard había logrado que se sintiera miserable por mucho años, se enteró muy tarde que su padre no pensaba las porquerías que siempre le hizo creer, y para ese momento ya había germinado en él la necesidad de que la gente lo admirara, la necesidad de aprobación constante.

Trabajaba muy duro por superarse, por ser _el mejor_. El conformismo solo significaba que alguien podría superarlo y jamás iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara su trono. Uno que había sudado, sangrado y llorado por ostentar.

Había vendido su alma al diablo, lo había hecho. Entregó su vida al escrutinio público para lograr todo el reconocimiento que quería. Cada cosa que hacía era tomada por la prensa y se sometía a pruebas y exámenes. Nadie se extrañaba si salía de un bar y al día siguiente en todos los canales había analistas de modas y algunos estúpidos juzgando su accionar. Una vez llamaron a una maestra de etiqueta para analizar sus modales en una cena benéfica.

Era pesado, pero era el precio a pagar y él siempre estuvo dispuesto a pagarlo.

Hasta que llegó Peter.

Peter había vuelto su mundo al revés. Demasiado problemático como para dejarlo solo, demasiado hermoso para alejarse a tiempo, demasiado interesante para que pudiera aburrirse, demasiado puro para que no intentara corromperlo.

Peter era su boleto de ida al infierno y después de unos cuantos meses a su lado, era un boleto que él estaba dispuesto a comprar.

Creerían que su desfachatada vida lo podría proteger de cualquier cosa, después de todo, _¿qué te podía sorprender de Tony_ -depravado por excelencia- _Stark_? Él creía que nada. Había hecho todo lo que estaba mal en la vida, se había burlado de las personas menos indicadas, había faltado el respeto a la memoria de su padre muerto, era un alcohólico reconocido, la decadencia abundaba a su alrededor, si hasta había sabido ser el distribuidor de armas más grande del mundo. Sus armas habían quitado tantas vidas que sabía muy bien nadie lo respetaba completamente. Pero cometió un error en su vida. Decidió ser un héroe.

Irónicamente, IronMan le devolvió la jerarquía que había logrado perder y su nombre se alzó a niveles que ni su propio padre podría creer. Más irónicamente, era IronMan el responsable de que en ese momento, lo fuera a perder todo.

Giró la cabeza y vio el delicado rostro de Peter ser acariciado por el suave sol que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Lo vio soltar un suspiro y sintió como se apretaba más contra él. Estaba dormido pero aún en las profundidades de la inconsciencia lo podía sentir, percibía su inquietud. Peter estaba conectado a él de una forma animal. No había otra forma de explicarlo. La conexión que tenían no respetaba las leyes de la lógica, las leyes del hombre y mucho menos las leyes sociales que los rodeaban. No con sus flamantes quince años. Pero él lo amaba. Tanto que estaba dispuesto a dar ese letal paso.

Alzó su mano libre y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Piel suave, delicada, perfecta... eso sentía cuando lo tocaba. Podía buscar sinónimos hasta cansarse, pero perfección era la única palabra que encajaba entre ellos. La humanidad aún no había creado una palabra que lograra definirlos, siete mil distintos idiomas entre lenguas y dialectos y aun así la palabra no se había creado. Él era un inventor, el mejor, y ni siquiera él con su brillante cerebro podía inventarla.

Tonto, loco, demente, enfermo, insensato, estúpido... todos sinónimos que lo único que hacían eran motivarlo. Pepper se lo advirtió: _«Lo perderás todo por idiota»_. Rhody intentó hacerlo razonar: _«No continúes con esto, no vale la pena»_. Happy solo le dio la espalda: _«Te he acompañado en cada locura, pero esto simplemente es demasiado»._ Fury solo le dio una advertencia: « _Vete»._

Él único que pareció dispuesto a apoyarlo era la otra alma pura que conocía: Visión. Su amigo solo le sonrió y le dijo que tenía una sola salida y que más le valía tomarla antes de que fuera muy tarde: _«Busquen un lugar donde no puedan arrebatarle lo que le quieren»_

Iba a perderlo todo, si osaba decirle al mundo que estaba enamorado de un chico de quince años, huérfano, que había caído en sus manos para ser cuidado, estaba perdido. No necesito que Pepper le dijera que eso era mucho más de lo que el mundo iba a entender, no tuvo que preguntarle a Fury que tan rápido S.H.I.E.L.D. le iba a retirar su apoyo una vez que aquello se supiera. No iban a importar los acuerdos, no iban a importar sus trajes o su poder, él simplemente lo iba a perder todo.

Había una segunda opción, la obvia, la evidente. Dejarlo. Podía darle la espalda, dejarlo y esperar esos tres años que lo separaban de la legalidad. Podía hacerlo. Era un hombre fuerte e inteligente. Aquella era la única salida si pretendía conservar todo por lo que había trabajado. Pero él era un hombre inteligente de verdad. No era inteligente como la media, no era su padre, no era un idiota como Pepper o un ciego como Rhody, no era un simple mundano como Happy. Él sabía la verdad universal que se escondía en retirarse esos tres años y su cerebro le dijo que no valía la pena.

¿Qué le importaba a él lo que todos pudieran pensar?¿Qué le importaba a él la felicidad ajena o propia, si solo una persona —la única importante— iba a sufrir por ello? _«Nada»_ dijo su mente cuando le preguntó.

Lo había consultado con cuanta persona le importaba y la decisión final iba a ser de Peter, obviamente, pero él ya tenía su decisión tomada.

Peter era el karma vuelto realidad en su vida. No era muy creyente, pero el concepto que tenía el budismo sobre la reencarnación y el Karma encajaron a la perfección una vez que vio de frente esos brillantes ojos café. Él estaba condenado, maldito, como quisieran decirle. Estaba obligado a vivir cuarenta años, en cada vida, vagando en los mares de la soledad, la desesperación y el dolor hasta que él apareciera a su lado para que todo tuviera sentido. Cuarenta años y él no iba a renunciar a tres más por idioteces como la plata y la fama. Que, cuando estuvo solo, cuando sintió que su pecho se rompía y su mundo sucumbía, no fueron ningunas de ellas las que lo contuvieron. Una sonrisa picarona, un chico juguetón y alegre le recordaron lo que era la felicidad, la lealtad y el amor. Sí, calló como Ícaro al sol, pero valió completamente la pena por sentir sus labios la primera vez, por saborear su miedo, su virginidad. Había hecho cosas despreciables y alucinantes en su vida, pero tomar la virginidad de Peter alzó y equilibró la balanza y él sabía, como se sabe todo lo importante, nada valía la pena tanto como para causarles a ambos tanto dolor. No cuando al fin veía las cosas con claridad.

¿Cómo podía atreverse a dudar contemplando lo evidente? Peter era algo más que un romance, que algo pasajero. Peter era su contrapunto y su igual en la misma medida. Tan realmente parecido que no hubiera logrado hacerlo más perfecto si lo hubiera diseñado a mano.

Amaban las mismas cosas, tenían el mismo sentido del humor, donde él era taciturno y depresivo, Peter era vida y chispa. Fuerza vital que llenaba sus venas con algo desconocido y primitivo: Amor. Una palabra que en el tiempo que llevaba a su lado no había pronunciado, pero que era la única que encasillaba sus miles de emociones contrapuestas.

Tenía miedo y esperanza. Cada que esos ojos se posaban en él con una sonrisa confiada creía que podría escupir fuego o huir en la dirección contraria, pero su maldición pesaba, lo sabía, siempre iba a volver a ser arrastrado a él. Peter era su perdición y salvación y lo que los demás pudieran pensar al respecto eran secundario. Ya no sentía la pulsión molesta de que todos le dijeran: _Perfecto Tony; Lo haces bien; Eres el mejor_. Tony solo quería que una voz a medio camino de terminar de formarse lo saludara con esa mezcla de timidez y audacia que acelera y enternece su corazón.

No iba a ser fácil, lo sabía, pero eran dos luchadores. Cada paso que dio en su vida lo había llevado hasta ese punto y por mucho que muchos no lo entendieran o lo vieran así, lo habían preparado para poder tomar libremente esa decisión. Su vida había estado plagada de errores, tantos que algunos se mofaban de su audacia para hacerse llamar héroe; Su vida como héroe no era tampoco un arcón de éxitos. Qué más daba si esa vez, si tan solo por una maldita y real vez, Tony era egoísta y solo pensaba en cometer un error que lo pudiera hacer feliz.

—Peter —susurró acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Lo vio removerse un poco, pegarse más contra él. Sintió su brazo y pierna apretarlo más y meneó la cabeza divertido.

—Despiértate. —dijo sabiendo perfectamente que ya estaba despierto desde el momento en que él abrió los ojos.

—No quiero —se quejó escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo seriamente.

Tres palabras que lograban lo que una retahíla de besos y caricias no, hacerlo abrir completamente los ojos y alzar la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró preocupado viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes que darme una respuesta. —le dijo apretando las arrugas de su frente con el dedo índice, desesperado por fingir que no era él el que causaba aquella triste expresión.

El rostro de Peter se ensombreció rápidamente y hubiera renunciado a todo gustoso con tal de ahorrarle el pesar, pero no podía.

Su precioso chico juraba que era grande y que sabía lo que quería, pero lamentablemente eso no era algo que él solo pudiera resolver. Eran dos vidas las que iban a cambiar y eran dos los que tenían que decidir qué riesgos iban a correr.

Quizás era egoísta dejar que alguien tan joven tomara semejante decisión, pero si Peter quería engrosar la lista de adultos que habitaban el globo, eran esas cosas las que tenía que hacer. Tomar fuertes y dolorosas decisiones. Él sabía exactamente a qué estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda y estaba conforme con ello, pero Peter aún no terminaba de asimilar que lo que él deseaba iba en contra de todo lo establecido.

—¿Pepper sigue insistiendo en que esto... esto... va a arruinarte?

—Eso es lo que menos tiene que preocuparte Peter —le dijo por enésima vez—. No pienses en lo que yo pierdo, piensa en lo que tú perderías.

—Mi tía me apoyará —le dijo confiado—. No voy a decir que esto la haga feliz —agregó al verlo mirarlo incrédulo—. Pero ella sabe que se siente perder a alguien que amas, sé que no lo elegiría.

—Tu vida está aquí Peter, piensa en eso. —le recordó soltando un suspiro pesado.

Peter asintió y se sentó en la cama estudiando el cuarto interesado.

— Si nos vamos... —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara— Igual perderías todo.

Meditó sus palabras, podía decirle alguna mentira, podía complacerlo. No iba a ser difícil, el engaño y la evasión eran un arte que dominaba a la perfección, pero no podía hacerle eso a él.

— Si me quedo —dijo sentándose para quedar a su altura— Te pierdo a ti.

— Que no es la gran cosa —le dijo taciturno.

— No, no es la gran cosa.

Peter se volvió a mirarlo con un puchero molesto y arrastrándose un poco por la cama lo atrapó entre sus piernas y lo empujó hasta pegarlo a su pecho. Cuando Peter alzó la cabeza lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

— Todo lo que necesito eres tu Peter —murmuró serio— Puedo crear un imperio donde sea, no puedo conseguir dos como tú. Pero, siempre puedo esperar. Te lo dije, podemos separarnos, yo te esperaría.

— Yo no puedo alejarme de tí —susurró Peter agachando la cara dolorido.

— Yo no quiero alejarme de tí. Pero podría esforzarme. Me puedo ir, dejarte tranquilo y volver.

— Vamos Tony —susurró alzando el rostro convencido— Vámonos. Yo... te amo.

Agachó la cabeza mirándolo divertido antes de dejar un beso en su nariz.

— Listo para una aventura Peter, porque créeme, esto va a ser una locura.

— ¿Podemos llevarnos a May y Ned? —le preguntó con una sonrisa dudosa.

Soltó una leve carcajada antes de apretarlo más contra él y besarlo más lentamente.

— Puedes traer a quien quieras. No nos estamos yendo a otro planeta.

— Algunos dirían que Uganda es otro planeta. ¿Estás seguro que de allí no podrían... no te podrían extraditar?

— Créeme, tienen problemas un poco más urgentes que un Ingeniero con un novio menor de edad que decidieron irse de Estados Unidos. Menos con la poderosa donación que voy a hacer nada más al llegar.

Peter hizo una mueca al escuchar la palabra menor, pero él no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles o cambiarles el nombre. Peter le dijo que siempre lo tratara como un adulto, asumir las cosas como eran era el primer y más básico paso.

— ¿Crees que Spider-Man sea necesario por allá? —preguntó esperanzado corriendo la mirada hacía su traje que descansaba en el piso donde lo dejaron la noche anterior con las prisas.

— Yo creo que Peter Parker y su brillante cerebro van a ser más útiles, pero sí, creo que un amigable vecino les iría bien por un tiempo.

Lo vio asentir repetidas veces y cuando apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho cerró los ojos y se permitió unos segundos para sentir la tranquilidad y la felicidad golpearlo.

Una profunda sonrisa se coló en su cara cuando sintió las manos de Peter meterse bajo su remera acariciando delicadamente su espalda y se dejó hacer una vez que su tibia boca se pegó a su cuello.

— Peter... —murmuró divertido cuando su intrépida lengua se posó en la sensible piel de su cuello— Sabes lo que me ha... joder... —gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Las palabras se perdieron en su mente cuando la necesidad lo abrumó. Todos tenían un punto débil y el suyo era su cuello combinado con la provocativa boca de Peter.

De un rápido y fuerte movimiento Peter lo volvió a acostar y subiéndose a sus caderas empezó a besar y succionar su cuello arrancándole la conciencia.

— Tu reputación va a quedar arruinada —masculló enderezándose.

— No me importa eso —jadeó cerrando los ojos cuando su chico inició un lento y dulce vaivén sobre él.

Peter gimió débilmente y acomodó las manos a los costaos de su rostro profundizando el movimiento hasta lograr que sus pollas se rozaran duramente.

— Te importo yo —jadeó besándolo.

Tony abrió los ojos y sucumbió a su hermosura, a la sensualidad que pese a su juventud emanaba, esa sonrisa traviesa con labios hinchados y mirada encendida. Era una criatura increíblemente equidistante. Tan inocente como pervertido. Con esa preciosa boca Tony sabía qué hacía unas mamadas de rogar y con esa cara inocente te pedía que te lo follaras muy duro. Tony era un degenerado desde la concepción y un ser tan tiernamente vulgar como Peter solo podía ser su igual.

— Solo tu —gimió sujetándolo de las caderas para aumentar la fricción.

Y si solo tenerlo a su lado lograba que él esté dispuesto a darle la espalda a todo y no volver a mirar atrás, en esos momentos él podía ir hasta el mismo cielo y bajarle la luna. Porque tenerlo así, sobre él, con esa mirada llena de deseo y necesidad era todo lo que alguna vez se atrevió a soñar con poseer.

Sabía que todos veían algo malo y retorcido, pero él solo veía la cosa más perfecta de todos los universos y nada podía superarlo.

Lo giró repentinamente y con la rodilla empujó sus piernas hasta hacerse lugar entre ellas cuando el calor y la enfermante necesidad de poseerlo lo cegaron. Lo cubrió con su cuerpo y mientras dejaba besos por su cuello y pecho estiró la mano hasta la mesita de luz donde encontró de una vez lo que necesitaba.

Deslizó la boca por su pecho hasta dar con uno de sus pezones y mientras Peter se arqueaba contra él gimiendo con los ojos firmemente fijos en como su lengua atormentaba y acariciaba sus pezones, humedeció uno de sus dedos y empezó a prepararlo lentamente. Dejó que sus gemidos y quejidos lo guiarán y le indicarán cuando estuviera listo para más y mientras que seguía saboreando con su pecho, su abdomen y su miembro, fue haciéndose lugar dentro de él con paciencia y mucho cuidado hasta lograr que tres de sus dedos se movieran cómodamente en él.

— Tony... por favor —jadeó enredando un pierna en torno a su caderas para apurarlo— Follame —se quejó con un lamento ahogado, casi roto por la necesidad.

— Siempre tan impaciente —masculló divertido.

Peter se negó a responder, pero le sujetó el pelo con fuerza y tiró de su cabeza para unir sus bocas enloqueciéndolo. Se acomodó mejor y cuando empezó a penetrarlo se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas junto a la cabeza de Peter ordenándole a su cuerpo a ir con calma.

Eran tan apretado y cálido que no le quedaban dudas del porque todos insistían con lo mal que estaba aquello, pero le daba lo mismo. Abrió los ojos obligándose a ver a la única persona que en verdad le importaba y gimió sintiéndose completo al toparse con los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez vio.

El café parecía chocolate fundido, calientes sedosos. La mirada hambrienta, ávida lo tenía en la mira cuando separó sus párpados y su sonrisa se ensanchó con un especie de saludo cómplice cuando Peter le guiñó un ojo diciendo: _Sí, soy yo._

Cuando se sintió completamente rodeado por Peter gimió por lo bajo y se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder besarlo mientras lo dejaba acostumbrarse a él. La boca de Peter seguía siendo un manjar de los dioses para él y mordió suavemente su labio inferior cuando lo sintió moverse bajo suyo.

Como cada vez que lo hacían empezó a mover lentamente su cuerpo, hundiéndose tan lentamente como podía, dejando que su calor lo consumiera y lo envolviera incinerando todo lo que los rodeaba.

— Tony... —gimió Peter cuando fue más profundo acariciando su próstata con aquella demoledora lentitud.

Sabía que lo quería duro, que le gustaba que lo tomara de esa forma desenfrenada que solo hacen las personas que no pueden contener sus emociones, sabía que a él le gustaba sentir como su solo olor hacía que su resistencia se viniera abajo. Aumentó lentamente la velocidad hasta que lo único que podía escuchar era su pesada respiración y los ruidos inconexos de Peter.

Alzó las caderas, cayó sobre él con fuerza, Peter se arqueó y le arañó los hombros. Tony sonrió y dejó de intentar pensar, dejo de intentar ser quien no era. Se entregó a él entre besos y mordiscos. Empujo sus caderas una y otra dolorosa vez, abriéndose paso en su interior, dejando huella en él, consiguiendo que Peter se marca en su cuerpo. La boca entreabierta y jadeante lo busco y lo encontró. La lengua de Peter se enredó contra la suya mientras que sus caderas salían a su encuentro.

— Tony, tócame —le suplicó Peter clavándole las uñas en los hombros y los talones en la espalda.

Se recargó en uno de sus codos y guió la mano entre sus cuerpos hasta dar con su polla y empezar a guiarlos por aquel tortuoso y pecaminoso camino al paraíso. Apuró su mano al mismo tiempo que sus embistes y cuando las caderas de Peter empezaron a buscarlo desesperadamente, el sucio ruido a lo prohibido le cortó la respiración cuando Peter se corrió mordiendo su hombro completamente rendido. Se dejó ir gimiendo su nombre con la misma impunidad que le dijo a sus amigos que se había enamorado y se derrumbó sobre él.

Peter lo atrapó entre sus piernas y sus brazos lo abrazaron por el cuello impidiéndole siquiera pensar en moverse. Sonrió profundamente y dejó que el sueño volviera a tirar de él.

Podían decir que estaba mal, podían decirle que estaba cometiendo un error, podían tildarlo de idiota, pero aquello era por lo único que valía la pena vivir. Y él no iba a renunciar a su mocoso por lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Nunca fue su estilo, no iba a serlo en ese momento. No ahora que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

— Sé que me amas —susurró Peter antes de dejarlo acomodarse a su lado para poder abrazarlo.

— Eso es porque eres un chico inteligente —murmuró divertido cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir un rato más antes de levantarse a preparar todo.

Eso era lo mejor entre ellos, no necesitaba decirle a Peter te amo para decirle que lo amaba, se lo demostraba todos los días.


End file.
